Aftermath
by lechymonk
Summary: SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6! What happens after Kubo-chan and Tokito leap off the bridge of the freighter? Some coarse language and some nudity.


**Disclaimer: Wild Adapter doesn't belong to me. Kubo-chan and Tokito belong to Minekura Kazuya.**

They washed up on shore thirty minutes after they had jumped off the side of the tanker, cold to their very bones, dripping wet but alive. Tired, too. Kubota didn't think he had ever been so tired in his life. Not even when he had gone into Tojou's offices and blew away each and every person in that building in his revenge for taking the life of the first person in ages that had meant anything to him.

"Shit, I'm freezing, Kubo-chan!" Tokito's teeth clattered together as he waded through the rough surf and finally made it to the beach. The lights from a close amusement park lit his face up, the red and green lights of the Ferris wheel giving his face a strange deathlike glow. Kubota winced and took Tokito by the arm and moved him away from the lights so he wouldn't have to be reminded of how close he came to losing the single most precious thing in his life.

"I know. We'll be home soon, Tokito and then we can wash the stench of this night off of us." Feeling around in his pockets for his cigarettes, his semi-numb fingers closed around what was left of his pack. Pulling them from his pocket, Kubota squeezed the pack of Seven Stars, the water flowing black and grimy over his fingers.

"Ah, well." Kubota tossed the pack away from him. "I suppose I should cut back anyway."

A snort of laughter from Tokito and Kubota smiled at him, Tokito's face blurry without his glasses. Slowly, they trudged through the sandy beach, bypassing the amusement park, walking home through the dark streets of Tokyo. Halfway home, Kubota put his left arm around Tokito's shoulder, leaning on the shorter man as his vision was getting worse. His eyes were tired and burned from the salt water he still was trying to rub out of them but he only managed to irritate his eyes even more. Tokito's arm went around his waist, lightly at first but as they walked, Tokito tightened his grip as the events of the evening played back in his head.

Kubo-chan had killed so many people to save his life tonight. Why would Kubo-chan do that for him? He was nothing more than a stray cat as Kubo-chan's uncle liked to remind him every time that old fart came by with new information on Wild Adapter or when he had a new victim to add to their growing list of bodies that had succumbed to the effects of the drug.

Tokito was no closer to learning what his true name was than he was on the night Kubo-chan had picked him up over a year ago. He was found in an alleyway, tossed out with no more thought than one might have when throwing out trash. In reality, that's all he was to that nameless, faceless person in his nightmares, trash.

Their apartment building came into view and their steps picked up. Shivering again, Kubota thought how good a steaming hot shower would feel. Tokito helped Kubo-chan into the elevator and they stood silently, still holding onto each other, afraid if they let go they would be separated again by some unseen hands. The ding of the elevator roused them from their thoughts and the doors slid open. Tokito took the key from Kubo-chan, mumbling that he would unlock the door cause Kubo-chan was blind as a bat and would take forever to get them inside.

Closing the door behind them, Kubota and Tokito took off their shoes and went into the bathroom, sea water dripping off their clothing, a path of smelly water trailing behind them. Neither one spoke as they took off the sodden clothes, leaving them in the washer outside of the shower to be washed later. When they were both naked, their eyes finally met.

Kubota moved closer to the smaller Tokito and he shivered harshly, his teeth clenched to keep them from clicking together. His hand came up to cradle Tokito's face. When had this person become so precious to him? If he had years to think of the whys or hows, Kubota didn't know if he could ever come up with an answer that satisfied him and right now, he wasn't sure he cared to find an answer to his unspoken question.

Tokito smiled and it took Kubota's breath away. After everything they had been through, Tokito could still smile so pure, so innocent and it chipped away at the icy covering of Kubota's heart. A heart that had been frozen against the world for as long as he could remember. If he didn't get close to anyone, they wouldn't be able to hurt him and that used to be the most important thing in his life, his self imposed isolation.

"Come on, you pervert!" Tokito laughed. "If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I'll share the shower with you." Tokito entered the shower, leaving the door open for Kubota to follow him inside. He turned on the water, got the temperature just how he wanted it and turned around, facing the door, his head under the spray, letting the hot water sluice over his body.

"I can't promise anything, you know." Kubota closed the door, breathing deep, letting the steam fill his nose and his head started to clear. More steps brought him closer to Tokito and he was no longer as much of a blur to Kubota.

Tokito's head was back and the whipcord muscles in his neck were slowly relaxing under the hot spray. Water ran in rivers down his neck, over the bony shoulders, tracing a path to his nipples which were hard now. His arms over his head, hands threaded into hair which needed cut again, Tokito didn't seem to notice that Kubota was staring at him like a man obsessed.

Muscles in his taught belly jumped as the water tickled its way down to the thatch of pubic hair, catching in the hairs before descending down Tokito's semi-hard cock where they hung on for the barest of seconds until gravity took over, mingling with the spray where they meshed with the water going down the drain.

Life was funny. When you least expected it, God, Buddha, the yakuza or whoever dropped a tiny spitting kitten in your lap and you were falling in love with him before you knew it. You were happy, satisfied with life even though people were always trying to kill you but you had your kitten by your side so even those little inconveniences really didn't matter much. He was always there, sleeping beside you, curled up so tightly against your body that every morning you woke up hard as a rock, wondering if he would hiss at you if you kissed him. Wondering if he would snarl at you if you touched his hard cock, caressing it until he spilled his cum in your mouth. Wondering if he would scratch you too badly if you entered him, thrusting wetly over and over until you filled him with your cum.

None of those thoughts entered Kubota's mind now as he watched Tokito shower. Right now, all Kubota wanted to do was hold his little kitten until his world felt right again. Before he could talk himself out of it, Kubota was in front of Tokito, his arms around Tokito's neck, his chest against Tokito's chest, their cocks pressed together as Kubota's knee went between Tokito's spread legs. He couldn't get close enough to Tokito but this would have to do for now.

"W…What the hell?! What the hell are you doing?" Tokito's intense blue eyes opened in a flash and for a second, he panicked. His hands gripped Kubota's waist, just above his hips, his claws sinking into Kubo-chan's side before he realized what he was doing.

Ah, shit. He could hear the hiss of pain from Kubo-chan and he gently pulled his claws out of Kubo-chan's body.

"I'm sorry, Kubo-chan. You…you startled me." Nodding his head, his bangs sweeping wetly across Tokito's shoulder, Kubota brought Tokito closer to him. "Kubo-chan? What's wrong?"

Not trusting himself to speak yet, Kubota just shook his head. Over the last year, more and more things went unspoken between the two men. They didn't feel the need to give voice to how they felt about each other, they just knew. Tokito knew Kubota could no longer let him go and Kubota knew Tokito trusted him like he'd trusted no other on the face of this rotten earth.

"I'm here, Kubo-chan." Long, thin arms surrounded Kubota and he began to relax within the circle of Tokito's arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

It was just what Kubota needed to hear at this very moment.


End file.
